Outlaw, Meet Mankinds First Human Disaster
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Gene and his crew have had some bad luck and end up on planet Gunsmoke. And whom do they meet? Why Vash and his friends of course. Outlaw Star, Trigun crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Trigun or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"WARNING"

"WARNING"

"ALL SYSTEMS DOWN"

"WAR-"

"I KNOW!" Gene shouted as he tried to gain back the controls of the Outlaw Star. "You don't need to keep reminding me, I heard you the first time Gilliam." As Gene continued to try and stop his ship from spiraling out of control and getting lost in some unknown regions of space, the rest of the crew on the Outlaw Star were silently praying for their safety. And by silently, I mean Melfina and Suzuka were silent, while Aisha and Jim were screaming about how they were too young to die. Oh and let's not forget their many promises to kill Gene, if they lived through it of course.

After much help from Melfina, Gene was finally able to level out the ship. However, Gilliam was in need of immediate repairs and would be unable to make it back to Blue Heaven. "It looks like we'll need to find a place close by that we can land and do our repairs." Gene said as he tried to relax for a few seconds.

"Gene" Melfina said. "We are in uncharted space and I am unable to locate any known space ports. I can't even find anything out there other than more space since Gilliam's radar is down."

"Well isn't that just the icing on the cake." Jim said sarcastically as he punched Gene in the shoulder.

Gene looked at him and glared. "What was that for, it hurt dammit."

Jim clenched his fists and restrained himself from punching his idiotic captain again. "Hmm, let's see." He bit out. Holding up a finger to emphasize each point, he continued. "First, you decide to leave the port before all the repairs are finished just so you can save a few bucks. Second, you deliberately put us into harms way so you could test the new grappler arms you had installed. And how did you do that? YOU FLEW RIGHT INTO KEI PIRATE TERRITORY!!" Stopping to regain his breath, Jim continued on. "And last but not least, you LOST!!" Gene winced when Jim said that, it was still a sore spot.

"Jim, calm down." Melfina said softly. "We can't change what happened so why don't we try to solve our current problem instead?"

"Fine, whatever." Jim said as he brushed past Aisha and went to his room.

Mel turned to Gene and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give him some time." She said. "He'll get over it as soon as we land."

Brushing her hand off, Gene stood. "No, he's right. I screwed up, but there's nothing I can do to fix that." Ignoring Melfina, Gene spoke. "Hey Gilliam?"

"Yes Gene." Gilliam replied.

"Can you get the screens back online?"

"Yes Gene."

A few moments later the view screens were back up and running, but it was just as Melfina had said. All anyone could see was space. "Suzuka, Aisha?" Gene called and at seeing their nods continued. "I want you guys to take turns scanning the screens for any sign of planet or dock out there, let me know as soon as you see something." With that he left the room.

"Poor guy." Aisha said as she used her keen sense of sight to scan for any place they could land. "But I have to agree with Jim on this one. Usually when Gene acts reckless we come out on top, but we all knew something like this would happen one day." Suzuka just nodded her head in agreement while Melfina left to go and comfort Gene.

ooooo

Several days had past and still there was no sign of anything, and by now the crew members were starting to get a little on edge.

**CRASH!**

**BA-OOM!**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE JERK!!" Aisha screamed as she chased Jim down the hall, narrowly missing Suzuka. They ran into the cockpit and Jim went to hide behind Gene.

"Gene you gotta help me, she's gone crazy!" Jim cried out.

"ME?!" Aisha screamed. "You're the brat who stole my sandwich."

"I did not; it was just sitting on the table so I ate it." Jim said as he continued to cower.

"Yes y-" Aisha started to say before Gene jumped up and shouted.

"FOUND IT!!" Jim and Aisha both looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Rolling his eyes at his crew, Gene smiled even wider. "I found a planet." He said as he pointed to the screen. Gene's shouting had brought both Melfina and Suzuka into the room as well, so they all crowded around the screen to see what he had found.

"Well I'll be damned." Aisha said. "He actually found a place we could land."

"That's not entirely true." Suzuka replied in her all-knowing voice. "All he did was find a planet, we have no idea if it's safe to land on or if it has any life forms on it."

"Who cares, it's still a planet and that's the most we've seen in months." Aisha said as she jumped up and down happily.

Jim just looked at her blandly. "You idiot, it's only been a few days." Aisha stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Well since Gilliam's systems are all down right now, we won't know anything until we land." Gene said as he got into his seat. Looking at his crew he smirked. "You might want to fasten yourselves in." Everyone paled, and then quickly dove into their seats as Gene turned on the thrusters and sped off towards the unknown planet.

With Gene piloting, it didn't take long for the Outlaw Star to arrive at its destination. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that Gilliam would be unable to help him land the ship until they had started their descent into the planet's atmosphere. And by then it was too late to turn back. 'Oh shit…' He thought.

However, before he could finish the rest of his thought, Jim spoke up. "How are we going to land if we have no idea what kind of terrain this planet has?"

Gene just smiled sheepishly. "Well, um…we're going to crash." It was suddenly so quiet that you could literally hear the anger in the air. "Calm down you guys, what's the worst that could happen?" Gene regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth, because suddenly everyone pulled out a pen a paper (Except Jim of course since he always has his computer) and began making out their wills. "You guys could at least _act_ like you have some faith in me." Gene muttered under his breath.

Ten minutes and many screams later the Outlaw Star had landed. And five seconds after that the entire crew, minus Gene, was outside kissing the ground beneath their feet and thanking anything and everything that they were alive.

"Come on you guys, it wasn't that bad." Gene said as he tried to hide his own shaking. His crew members just looked at him with a look that said 'Yeah right'.

Once everyone had finished recovering from their near death experience, they got to work accessing the damages. "Well, we'll need to repair the outer hull and get some more fuel before we can even begin to think about going back into space." Jim said as he ran a diagnostic on Gilliam. "And it also looks like we'll need to replace the Ether drive when we get back home. Other than that it looks to me like Gilliam went on the fritz because of the damage to the hull. Apparently the Kei pirates knew just where to hit us to disable him. They managed to tear out a portion of his wires and unless we can find more around here someplace there's not much I can do to fix him."

"Well just keep up the good work Jim." Melfina said as she finished making their breakfast.

Meanwhile, Aisha and Suzuka were busy straightening up the cargo hold since everything had been tossed around. "I don't know why I always get stuck with the manual labor." Aisha whined as she picked up four boxes and easily moved them to another corner of the room.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Suzuka said sarcastically. "It couldn't possibly be because of the strength of the Ctarl-Ctarl now could it?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Aisha said as she continued to move boxes. "But I still don't think it's fair that Gene gets to go and look around while I have to clean up his mess."

"Don't you mean we get to?" Suzuka said as she narrowed her eyes.

Waving her hands in front of her face, Aisha backed up a little. "That's what I meant, no need to get hostile."

Thankfully, before anything could happen Gene came running in with a smile in his face and said. "Guess what you guys, I found a town."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Trigun or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Melfina smiled as Gene told everyone the news. Apparently there was a town about twenty minutes to the north of where they currently were. "I didn't actually go into town." Gene said. "But I did check it out. They seem to be a little primitive technology wise, but we should be able to find at least most of our supplies there."

"Yeah!" Aisha said as she danced around, pulling Jim along with her. "Civilization here I come." And with that, she was gone and all you could see was a dust cloud forming in the distance.

Gene raised his hand and thought about calling her back, but decided against it. She could take care of herself. Looking at the remainder of his crew, he became serious and continued with his report. "Like I was saying, we should be able to get most of the things we need from that town. But while I was there I heard some people talking about this wanted killer. Apparently he blew up two cities and put a hole in one of the planet's moons. They claim that he's headed towards the town, so be careful ok."

"Aye, aye captain." Jim said as he gave him a mock salute.

"Now Jim." Melfina said softly. "Gene's right, we should be careful..." And then smiling, she grabbed Suzuka and Jim by the hand and they took off towards town. And the last words that Gene heard were "To not be left behind." followed by their laughter as they left him all alone with Gilliam.

ooooo

Aisha, who had decided to run all the way to the town, collapsed when she saw the first building. "Must…find…water." She said as she crawled pathetically through the streets. Suddenly she saw a bar and in an instant she was on her feet and headed towards the door.

**WHAM!**

Aisha stumbled backwards with her hand on her nose as a man dressed in black with sunglasses on and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, walked out the door he had just opened on her face. As the man brushed passed her, her hackles raised and she growled.

Needless to say the man was a little stunned. You don't usually run across someone who thinks they're a dog. 'Of course I thought my friend was a cat one time…but that's not the point.' He thought as he shook his head to dispel anymore crazy thoughts.

"Hey you." Aisha said as she grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Aren't you even going to offer to buy me a drink and apologize?"

"What for?" The man asked calmly, with the cigarette still hanging loosely from his lips. "The door was the one that hit you, not me, so it should do the apologizing."

Aisha blinked in confusion for a few seconds and then turned around to make the door say sorry. "Wait a minute." She said as the pieces started to fall into place. "A door can't apologize." Turning around to teach the stupid man a lesson, she was only mildly surprised to find that he had already fled. "I'll find him and make him pay." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Find who." A voice said behind her. Turning around, Aisha saw Mel, Jim and Suzuka staring at her. "Ehheheh…" She laughed as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "No one." Putting a smile on her face, Aisha held the bar door open and pointed inside. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink."

They all walked into the bar and ordered their drinks before finding a table and sitting down. A few minutes passed in silence before Jim spoke up. "I think that we should split up." He said. "Melfina and I will check around for a place to buy electrical equipment and parts to repair the ship. Suzuka, you and Aisha can try to find a place that sells fuel. We're going to need a lot of it." Once everyone had their orders, they all finished their drinks and headed their separate ways.

ooooo

Jim and Melfina headed towards a repair shop he'd seen on the way into town. Walking in, he headed right to the counter and began to ask him about all sorts of technical stuff. None of which Mel understood. So while the two guys talked she began to wander around the store looking at all of the different items that were available. Turning a corner, she almost ran over a woman who was looking for something on a bottom shelf. "I'm so sorry." Melfina said as she bowed her head. "I didn't see you there."

The lady looked up and smiled. "Don't worry about it." Standing up, she straightened out her over coat, tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear and stuck out her hand. "My name's Millie, what's yours?"

Shaking the kind woman's hand, Mel smiled. "I'm Melfina; it's nice to meet you."

They continued to chat until Jim came up. "Hey Mel, I got all the electrical equipment I should need to fix Gilliam." He said without bothering to look up from his computer screen. "So we should probably go and check on the other guys now."

"Oh, hi Jim." Melfina said smiling. Pointing to the woman next to her, Mel introduced her new friend. "Jim this is Millie. I accidentally bumped into her while I was wandering around the store."

Looking up, Jim nodded and slipped his computer back into his pocket. "It's nice to meet you Millie." He said as he shook her hand. Then he turned back to face Melfina. "Mel, we really need to go now. I don't really trust Gene with Gilliam so I'd like to get everything we need and get back to the ship as soon as possible."

Frowning, Mel nodded her head. "Well it was very nice to meet you Millie; maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

Millie laughed. "I'm sure we will it's a fairly small town after all." Waving to her new friend, Millie went back to looking for…um…well I'm sure she'll remember what she was looking for eventually.

"Did we really have to go Jim?" Mel asked sadly. "I would have liked to talk with her some more, she was nice."

"Sorry Mel, but we really should find the others." Jim said as he grabbed her hand and led her down the street. "Those two guys can get into a lot of trouble when they're not being supervised. And I really don't want to go into debt on this planet as well." He shuddered as he thought of the damage Aisha had caused at the last place they docked. It had taken a lot of negotiating to get them out of there and they were told to never come back.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes until Melfina spoke up. "So how do you know where to go to anyways?"

"Oh, I just asked the owner of the last shop where I could find a place that sold fuel and he told me to head out past the bar we stopped at and there's a shop about three doors down." Jim replied as they neared the bar.

The door to the bar opened up just as they started to pass, and when Jim glanced in he froze. There was Suzuka sitting at the bar talking to a woman with short brown hair. And if he wasn't mistaken, she was actually laughing. After he picked his mouth up from the ground, he dragged a very confused Melfina into the bar and straight up to where she was sitting.

"And then he flew us right into their territory and practically begged them to fight us." Suzuka said as she tried to calm herself, while the lady next to her just continued to laugh. "But the worst part is, he lost the fight and we had to crash land on this planet so we could make repairs."

"HAAHHAAAAHHAA!!" The unknown woman laughed as she listened to the story. "That sounds a lot like a friend of mine. The only difference is he doesn't go looking for trouble, it follows him around like a flea does a cat."

Clearing his throat to get Suzuka's attention, Jim waited for her to acknowledge him. Hearing the noise Suzuka turned around to see Melfina and Jim standing behind her. "Hi you guy's, what brings you here?" She asked as she tried to make her laughter subside. Jim looked like he was ready to explode, so Suzuka continued before he could. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Meryl. I was just telling her about our incompetent pilot and how we ended up on this desert planet."

Meryl waved her hand. "Hey, it's nice to meet you…um"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Melfina said with a small bow. "This is Jim and I'm Melfina. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Meryl said as she stood up and stretched. Looking to Suzuka, she smiled. "That was fun; we should do it again sometime."

"Yes, I would enjoy that." Suzuka replied as she shook her hand.

"Well I've got to go and find my wayward friend, she always get's herself into trouble if I'm not there to keep an eye on her." With that Meryl gave a small wave and left the bar.

Jim turned on Suzuka as soon as Meryl was gone. "What have you been doing this entire time?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I sent you out to find fuel for the ship and instead I find you drinking tea in a bar with some new friend. Did you at least start looking before you took a break?"

Suzuka glared at Jim. "Of course I did. I'm not Aisha. I already went to a place a few doors down that makes and sells fuel for some of the machines around here, and the owner said he'd have it delivered to the ship as soon as it was paid for."

Jim just blinked. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that way it's just I feel like nobody cares about getting off this desert rock except me."

Suzuka nodded her head in acceptance. "You need to relax Jim." She said. "We'll get back up into space eventually so we might as well relax while we're here."

"I guess you're right." Jim said as he took several deep breaths. Once he had calmed down a bit he glanced around. "Where's Aisha?"

"I don't know." Suzuka replied. "I haven't seen her since we got to the store."

**KA-BOOM!**

"Oh no." Jim said as he dropped his head onto the bar. "Not again."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Trigun or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

When they had all left the bar, Aisha had originally planned on staying with Suzu and running whatever errand it was that Jim had sent them on. Really, she had. That was until she saw that damn man who had assaulted her with a door, walking down the street. 'Finally I can get my revenge.' She thought with a maniacal laugh. And so she ditched Suzuka and began to stealthily follow her victim. She followed him down one alleyway and up another, then back down the same one again. This continued on for some time. 'What the hell is he doing?' She thought as she leaned up against a wall for a short break. 'This guy's insane. He just keeps wandering up and down the same streets over and over again.' 

When Aisha glanced up again, the man was nowhere to be found. "Dammit! Where the hell did he go this time?" She whined. Crossing her arms across her chest, she pouted. Suddenly her ears began to twitch. "What is that high pitched sound?" She wondered aloud as she continued to listen to it get closer. All of a sudden her eyes widened and she began to run. That was the sound of a missile, and it was heading right for her. Aisha ducked behind a dumpster just as the missile crashed into the spot she had previously been standing, and blew up.

**KA-BOOM!**

Covering her overly sensitive ears, Aisha crawled out of the alley to safety.

**Click!**

'Shit!' Aisha thought as she looked up to see the barrel of a very large gun pointed at her head. Following the gun northward she realized that it was the same man she'd been following. Forgetting the fact that he had a gun pointed at her, she jumped up and put her hands on her hips. "What in the world are you trying to do? You could have killed me."

"Well, that is the general idea." The man said as he raised an eyebrow at the woman's strange behavior. I mean really, why else would he have been shooting at her?

Seeing the bewildered look on the man's face made her start laughing. "Hahhaa…I like you, you remind me of me when I was still a captain in the royal fleet." Aisha said when she had calmed down some. And then she became serious. "But you still owe me a drink."

"Huh, what for?" He asked as he put his gun down. Sure the woman was crazy, but she didn't seem like she was much of a threat.

"To apologize, duh." With that said she grabbed his arm and dragged him off towards the bar. "Oh by the way, my name's Aisha Clan Clan of the mighty Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. Who're you?"

"The name's Wolfwood, and I'm a traveling priest." Wolfwood said as he lit up another cigarette.

"A priest?" Aisha asked confusedly. Looking back over his array or weapons, she shook her head and started to chuckle. "Yeah right, a priest. You almost had me there for a second."

"What are you laughing at?" Wolfwood asked. "And I am too a priest."

That statement just made Aisha laugh even harder. "Some holy man you are, you carry around a bunch of guns and try to kill beautiful, innocent young women." She said after she regained her composure.

Wolfwood snorted. "Who said anything about beautiful. And I only shot at you because you were following me. Why were you anyway?"

"I already told you, to make you apologize." She said as she continued on her way to the bar.

Shaking his head, Wolfwood followed after the strange woman. 'She kinda reminds me of Millie now that I think about it.' He thought with a small smile.

The two arrived at the bar just in time to hear Jim wailing about how his life was now over and they were never going to be able to pay off the bills here. "What bills?" Aisha asked. "Did you guys rack up that much of a tab at the bar?"

Sniffling, Jim raised his head to glare at her. "What did you do this time, and how much do we owe?"

Aisha just stood there blinking. "What are you talking about Jim, I didn't do anything."

Jim smiled and jumped up. "You mean that noise we heard wasn't you blowing something up?" Seeing her shake her head no he started doing a little happy dance. "Yes, for once we docked someplace and Aisha didn't end up blowing anything up." Pausing his dance, he looked at the man standing next to a now furious Aisha. "Um…who are you?"

"Oh." Aisha said smiling. "This is Wolfwood, he's the one who caused the explosion you heard. He blew up part of a building." Scratching the back of her head, she muttered under her breath. "Well actually he was aiming at me. Not like I deserved it or anything since he started it."

"What?" Jim asked not catching her last statement.

Aisha just waved him off. "Nothing, it doesn't matter anyway since I wasn't the one who caused the damage in the first place." Sitting down she called over the barkeep and ordered drinks for everyone, quietly telling him to put them on Wolfwood's tab.

After a few rounds of drinks the group decided to head back to the ship. "Are you sure you want to come with?" Jim asked Wolfwood as he followed their group into the desert. "We're just going to be doing some repair work."

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do since my buddy Vash isn't here. And besides I was getting bored in this town anyway."

Sighing, Jim continued on. He didn't really want that man anywhere near the Outlaw Star, but since it wasn't his ship he couldn't really deny him the right to come.

When they arrived at the Outlaw Star they were surprised by what they saw. Gene was sitting outside in a lawn chair talking with a blonde man in a red trench coat. However, before anyone could ask Gene what was going on Wolfwood took off.

"Hey Vash!" He said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. Where've you been old buddy?"

The man known as Vash stood up and hugged Wolfwood. "It's good to see you too Wolfwood. It's been a while."

"So where're the insurance girls?" Worlfwood asked with a grin. "Still getting into trouble I assume."

Vash nodded his head. "Yep, last I saw Meryl was headed towards the bar to see if she could find Millie."

"Meryl." "Millie." Suzuka and Melfina said at the same time.

"You know them?" Vash asked as he faced the newcomers. Noticing that there were several beautiful women there he got a stupid grin on his face.

"Well I met Millie at a parts store and Meryl when she was talking to Suzuka." Melfina said shyly as she noticed the look on his face. Without another word Vash walked up to the three women and began to declare how he would protect them with his life and all that other macho stuff he says when he finds himself in the presence of a pretty girl.

While Vash was making a fool of himself in front of the girls, the guys were standing off to the side. "Is he always like this?" Gene asked as he watched Vash make himself look like an idiot as he did these weird poses.

"Unfortunately." Wolfwood replied as he shook his head. "He's a great gunman, but when it comes to a pretty girl he loses his head."

Jim just backed away from everyone slowly and as soon as he was clear, made a beeline for the ship. 'Those people are all nuts.' He thought as he closed the hatch. With one last shake of his head at his crewmate's sanity, Jim headed off to start on the repairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Trigun or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Vash couldn't believe his luck, after getting chased out of town by some insane woman he ends up in front of an amazing spaceship. Being ever curious, he tried to sneak aboard to see what the ship was like. Unfortunately, he tripped over his own feet and fell head first into the door, knocking himself unconscious. When he woke up a little while later there was a red head, and what appeared to be a pink robot, standing over him. After introductions were made he and the captain of the Outlaw Star, as he now knew the ship to be called, became quick buddies.

Which explains why the two of them were currently sitting outside, chatting like they were the best of friends. Although it's still unclear where the lawn chairs came from. Anyways, during their little chat a group a people showed up. And who was with them? Vash's good buddy, Wolfwood. After he greeted his friend, he noticed that there were several beautiful ladies with him. Smiling, he walked up to them and introduced himself.

"Hi ladies, my name is Vash the Stampede. May I ask your names?" Vash asked as he grabbed one of them by the hand and brought it to his lips.

Suzuka turned her back on him and ignored him, while Melfina blushed at the attention. Aisha on the other hand was currently watching a bird fly by. "My name is Melfina and those two are Suzuka and Aisha." Mel said, pointing them each out.

Nodding his head up and down, Vash started in on a speech about how it was dangerous for such beautiful women to be traveling around there without a bodyguard, and how he would be more than willing to take up that position even if it meant he might lose his life. The speech came complete with good guy poses and everything.

Suzuka just snorted. "We have no need of your services; we can take care of ourselves." Grabbing Mel's hand, she began to drag her away. "Good bye."

Aisha, who was still distracted, suddenly felt a hand on her arm. "Well how about you, would you like a bodyguard?" Vash asked her.

Aisha narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "What did you just say?" She bit out. "How dare you assume that I, Aisha Clan Clan of the mighty Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, would need a bodyguard." Growling, she picked up a very confused Vash, and launched him into the air. Brushing her hands off, she headed towards the ship and the wide eyes of her crewmates. "What?" She asked, tilting her head. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" The rest of the crew just shook their heads. That's Aisha for you.

"Well now that that's over with, I think I'll go and help Jim with the repairs." Gene said as he started off towards the cockpit. "Hey Wolfwood, you wanna help?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do while I wait around for Vash to get back from his little vacation." So the two men went off to start helping.

"I guess I should probably start lunch now." Melfina said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll come too." Suzuka said. "I'd like some more tea anyway." Mel smiled at her before they both went inside to get started.

Aisha stood outside for a few more minutes, until she finally realized that everyone had already left her. 'What happened?' She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard noise coming from the Outlaw Star. "Hey you guys." She whined. "Wait for me. Why'd you leave me out here all alone?" And so, she ran inside after her elusive friends.

ooooo

Several hours later, a wet and filthy Vash appeared at the ships entrance. He knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to let him in, for about 5 seconds anyway. "Let me in you guys, I'm cold and miserable out here!" He cried as he pounded continuously on the door. When nothing happened he fell to his knees and began to sob. "N-no o-one likes me a-anymore."

A few minutes later, Aisha opened the door with an apple in her hand. She was just about to take a bite when her eyes widened. There on the ground in front of her, lay Vash the Stampede, the very dangerous criminal. Though presently, he didn't look anything like it. Vash was curled up in a ball, asleep, sucking on his thumb and mumbling something about a donut thief. Aisha couldn't help herself, she started laughing. Hard. After she had recovered her breath, she kicked him in the side to wake him up. "Hey moron, get up and come inside." With that she turned her back on him and went back inside, eating her apple on the way. Vash, who was now wide awake and very sore, stood up and followed her in.

Once he was cleaned up, Vash met up with the girls in the kitchen. He began to help Melfina with the food while Aisha and Suzuka sat at the table. Aisha glaring at Suzuka for something she had said, and Suzuka drinking her tea and ignoring Aisha.

Just as the food was getting finished, Gene and Wolfwood walked into the kitchen. "Something smells delicious." Gene said as he tried to steal a bite, getting his hand slapped as a result.

"Yes it does." Wolfwood agreed while he sat down.

"Well we finally got Gilliam fixed, so we should be able to leave this rock in a few hours." Jim said as he came into the kitchen. However, before he could sit down someone knocked on the door. "I got it." He said. Several minutes later he came back into the kitchen with both Millie and Meryl by his side.

"Hi everyone." Meryl said as Millie waved.

"Hello." Vash said in a sing song voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"I invited them to eat with us." Melfina said softly. "That was ok wasn't it?" She asked Gene.

"It doesn't bother me any." He said as he went to grab two more chairs. Once the table was all set up everyone sat down to eat. Gene sat at the head with Mel on his right and Jim on his left. Meryl sat between Jim and Vash, and Wolfwood sat opposite of Gene. Millie sat next to Wolfwood, and unfortunately that left Suzuka and Aisha sitting next to each other.

Lunch went by fairly painlessly with only minor insults being thrown. Afterwards, however, Aisha tripped over Suzuka's chair and dropped her dirty plate in Mel's lap. This started an argument over whose fault it was that Aisha tripped, which eventually led to said chair being thrown at Suzuka. Unfortunately, the chair did not survive its meeting with Suzuka's Bokuto.

Once everything had settled down and gone somewhat back to normal; the kitchen having been cleaned and repaired and the fuel that had been dropped off was loaded onboard, the crew of the Outlaw Star began to say their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you guys." Melfina said as she gave both the insurance girls hugs. They both smiled sadly and returned her hug. Gene and Wolfwood shook hands as they said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye." Suzuka said as she headed back into the ship.

"See ya." Jim said, following after her. He had to get Gilliam ready for take off.

Aisha punched Wolfwood in the arm and smiled. "Later." She said smiling. Wolfwood simply grinned back.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Gene said as he shook Vash's hand.

"I guess so." Vash said smiling.

"Well, we'll come back and see you guys eventually. So don't get yourselves into too much trouble ok." Gene said as he waved goodbye for the last time before getting aboard his ship with the rest of his crew.

Gene walked into the cockpit and everyone got ready for takeoff. "Alright you guys. Let's get going." He said as he hit the thrusters and started to liftoff. The Outlaw Star's engines roared as it took off into the night sky. "Blue Heaven here we come." Gene said grinning. Once they were in space they activated the sub-ether drive and they sped off towards home.

Back on Gunsmoke, Vash and company were still waving at the small dot in the sky. "Well now that that's over, why don't we head back into town?" Wolfwood asked.

"Yes, let's go." Millie said as she grabbed his hand and started walking.

Once they were gone, Meryl turned to Vash. "You've been awfully quiet. Is everything alright?" She asked softly.

"Y-yes." Vash sniffed.

Meryl looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong Vash?"

Vash turned around and began to whine. "They left me here all alone. My bestest friends are gone. What am I going to do with myself now? How will I live? My life will never be the same. I'm doomed." He said pouting.

Meryl narrowed her eyes before slapping him upside the head. "You idiot! What are you blabbing about; they said they'd be back eventually. Besides, you only knew them for one day so stop acting like a baby."

"But-." He started only to be cut off.

Not wanting to listen to his pathetic whining anymore, Meryl brought out her bribe. "How about a donut, will that make you feel better?"

Vash's eyes got big and he smiled. Forgetting about his previous mood, he grabbed the box and began to scarf them down. "Mphanks." He mumbled with food in his mouth.

Meryl just shook her head. "Come on; let's get going before the other two get worried." She said as they both headed off towards town. Pausing for a second, she looked back up into space one final time. 'Come back soon my friends.' She thought with a smile. Turning back after Vash, she shook her head before running to catch up with him. It was time they got back to their lives.


End file.
